


Breathe

by AnnieAnnProps



Series: String Theory [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And Then Some, Breathplay, Consensual Kink, Cuffs, Emotional, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Light Bondage, NSFW, Smut, water play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieAnnProps/pseuds/AnnieAnnProps
Summary: “What is our safe word?” Aleks pushes herself off the edge and drifts to the middle of the small pool with an arm hooked around Fareeha’s naked waist.“Red.”Fareeha’s breaths are growing steadily heavier. Something silver glints beneath the water.“And if you cannot speak?”Foam lined handcuffs, purchase made just that morning.“Tap your thigh two times.”Aleks pulls her in for a kiss, slow, warm. Tender“Trust me, I will not let you drown.” -or-Fareeha and Aleksandra are fuck buddies, nothing more. Of course, someone is bound to catch feelings as Fareeha discovers new sides of herself and maybe, she wants Aleks to help her along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have a habit of making things much more emotional than they need to be. This started as a simple post ( http://ultahit.tumblr.com/post/146349341967/pool-party#notes ) by none other than the wonderful Ultahit. Planned it to be a quick rump in a pool but scenario building came out and bam, we have a plot. Warning, and probs a bit of TMI as well, I don't write smut from experience, actually, i am a blessedly clean virgin. In any case, i can't say how accurate this depiction is for I have no personal experience in the matter, so please, tell me if I have done justice to this other kink of mine. 
> 
> AND PLEASE, for the love of all of you, be careful if you wish to recreate this or whatever, i won't flatter myself. Just please, be safe kiddos. 
> 
> And yes, this is set in the 'At The Seams' universe, you'll see :D

The air is cold, at least to desert-born Fareeha who stands bundled up tight in her puffy jacket and scarf. Her hands tremble slightly in her pockets, not from the cold; her prosthetic arms didn’t feel that anymore, but they do feel the tangled bundle of nerves writhing restlessly in her chest.

Fuck buddies; crude but accurate description.

Someone to help take the edge off; to satisfy the human need for contact and comfort, as vital as the shoelaces in their boots to keep their frayed minds intact. Something both Aleksandra and Fareeha were accustomed to during their military days.

Of course it wasn’t long after the new Overwatch’s first acquisition of a shoddy ‘homebase’ that Fareeha and Aleksandra started to see each other more and more off the battlefield. A couple months of rubbing shoulders at the gym and friendly competitions before the tension became too much.

In the showers, late at night, after Fareeha was finally able to best Aleks at sit-ups. Fareeha pinned to the tile wall with water raining down and Aleks’ hungry kisses trailing lower and lower and-

They decided to keep it that way, ‘shoelaces’, nothing more; anything more would just be another risk to take, another weakness on the field.

But this. This wasn’t ‘fuck buddy’ etiquette.

Fareeha knocks on the door once, twice, waiting patiently for the resident to come out. Her luggage floats gently behind her; a fortnight’s worth of clothing in one and her Raptora suit in the other.

 _“_ _Privet!_ _”_ The door swings open wide, out stepping Aleksandra with a hearty smile and a crushing hug; ‘like big, fuzzy Siberian bear’ if this were on the field. “Come in, you look cold _sokol.”_

With an arm wrapped around her shoulders, Aleks ushers Fareeha into the warm house. The heavy smell of spices and beets washes over her, like a blanket of comfort. Home, She’s only been here for 5 seconds and it already feels like home.

The thought of it makes the knot in her stomach grow.

“Are you hungry? Borscht will warm you up.” Aleks doesn’t wait for a reply before ‘encouraging’ Fareeha to take a seat at the dining table and stepping away to the large pot simmering away on the stove.

She isn’t hungry, but she doesn’t have much of a choice when a bowl filled to the brim with a distinctively red soup and a healthy dollop of sour cream is placed in front of her. Aleks seats herself beside her with an equally large bowl. The taste is much different from what Fareeha is accustomed to, but with the snowy weather outside, Aleks wasn’t lying when a comfortable buzz begins to make itself at home in her stomach.

“I heard your flight was delayed because of storm.”

“For 4 hours, they gave us a free drink as an apology.” Fareeha answers, a bit of disappointment in her voice, it was a small time Russian airline that only carried the country's most popular alcohol. Aleks picks up on her frown.

“Hahah, they gave you vodka?”

She lets out a chuckle and a nod, Aleks grinning wildly at her misfortune. After Fareeha’s first night of trying to drink Aleks under the table, she swore off the Russian liqueur after it made her do more than just ‘drink Aleks' under the table.

Soon, they fall into a light conversation; of the adorable child on the flight who was practicing a song for choir, little snippets of gossip, and their upcoming assignment at Volskaya Industries. The assignment is in a month, but Aleks had invited Fareeha to travel early to ‘scope out the region’ with her. Winston didn’t see a problem with it and without an a reason against it, to Russia she went as much as the aspect of spending two weeks alone with Aleks in her house scared her until the rest of the assigned squad arrives and they all move to an outpost.

Nobody questioned why Aleks singled her out.

They drink that night, Fareeha taking notice that Aleks opens up a new bottle of Fareeha’s favorite blended whiskey. She must’ve gone out and bought with just for her, afterall, Aleks wasn’t much of a fan of its taste. A friendly gesture? Aleks knew that Fareeha would drink just about anything other than vodka yet she went through the trouble of buying her favorite.

Three drinks in and they’re arm wrestling.

“You don’t think it’s unfair that I have prosthetics?” Fareeha says, slightly winded as she is barely able to hold out against Alek’s arm.

“You train, your strength is your own.” Aleks has a much easier time speaking, even going as far as pouring her another drink of vodka with her free hand.

The complement sends tingles that dance across the back of Fareeha’s neck but even with her slightly addled mind, she can register the fear seeping into her chest. The implications begin to swirl and she starts to think she’s reading too far into it.

Their usual banter, nothing more.

With one smooth move, Aleks slams Fareeha’s arm to the table. She grins triumphantly with a roaring laugh, downing her entire glass of vodka without flinching.

Five drinks in and Fareeha has Aleks pinned to the floor in an anaconda vice.

“I know you can do better.” Aleks goads her, strained but taunting despite the weight resting on her throat.

Fareeha presses harder, Aleks smiles wider. A flip and a turn and Aleks has her pinned to the floor, waist trapped beneath powerful thighs, arms held by her sides by Aleks’ hands. She struggles trying to buck her off. With every movement, the room grows a bit hotter, her pants become a bit more winded. For a moment, everything stops, Fareeha catching her breath as Aleks bears down. Just their breathing, off beat but together, sweat slick skin and Fareeha starting into Aleks' eyes.

Then they’re kissing with adrenaline and alcohol racing through their systems. Aleks almost tears Fareeha’s clothes off. Just like any other time, it’s heavy with desire, fast, hard, and _challenging_. On the floor, on the couch, bent over the coffee table with smarting marks on Fareeha’s ass.

By the end of it, they had somehow made it up the stairs to Aleks’ room and onto her queen sized bed. Glowing, satisfied with cocky smirks on their faces.

“Your room is down the hall, second door on left. Or you may stay here if you like.” She says, entangled in the sheets and voice weighed down by sleep. Fareeha imagines that she hears hope in Aleks’ voice.

She should shower, set clothes out for tomorrow, write up a letter to her mother that she’ll never send. All these things Fareeha should do, but all she _wants_ to do is stay in the cozy bed next to the warm body of Aleksandra.

Aleks who lays sprawled in the sheets, naked with only a blanket bunched around her legs. Her body still radiating heat and that intoxicating smell of rivalry, adventure, yet comfort and eye watching her with... 

Fareeha gets up, giving Aleks a nod and a thank you before walking out and shutting the bedroom door behind her.

Fuck buddies

Shoelaces

Nothing more.

 

* * *

 

The days pass, to Fareeha’s surprise, they actually do go and scout out the area together. Perhaps she was hoping for something else, fearing for something else?

Fareeha is doing maintenance on her left arm when there is a knock on the door. She leaves her disconnected limb on the table to go answer it, already knowing who it is.

“Hiya love! Got something for you and Aleks.” Lena pulls out two sealed packets from her bag, handing them over. “Love to stay ‘n chat, but Winston’s expecting me in a few.”

“Thank you, safe travels, Lena.”

Lena is about to speed off when she does a double take to the bruises peeking out from the collar of Fareeha’s argyle sweater. She doesn’t even try to bite back a scoff and giggle, leaving Fareeha confused at the woman’s sudden amusement.

“Make sure there’s still enough of you guys left when the assignment comes up, yeah?” With a shit-eating grin, Lena cheekily points to her own neck before blinking away.

It’s only when Fareeha looks in the mirror to see the angry marks from last night does she bury her face into her hand, thankful that she is alone in the house for the time being.

 

* * *

 

An indoor pool and hot tub in the basement. Fareeha isn’t into swimming all that much, but she likes hanging around the water.

With two legs in the jacuzzi attached to the pool, she’s content with reading reports and watching Aleks as she swims lap after lap. Fareeha catches herself staring at the wet back of Aleks more than the words of her holo pad; how the muscles bunch and press defined even through the tight material of her black one piece. Shaking her head, she tears her eyes away for the countless time in the last hour. There’s work to be done, reports of her squadmates trickling into the country and slowly making their way to their location. There are numbers to crunch, maps to memorize, strategies to-

There is a hand wrapped around her ankle and a split second to react before she is dragged into warm water.

Fareeha’s able to draw half a breath before Aleks’ body is on her, squeezing tightly and holding her under the water. Her military training kicks in, reminding her not to draw a lungful of water in a panic and instead find a way to pry the madly grinning Russian off of her.

In the back of her mind, she’s thankful that holopads are waterproof as she sees it sink to the bottom of the shallow pool.

The drumming of her heart is the only thing she hears above the churning water. Their limbs tangle and Fareeha braces a leg on the bottom of the pool in an attempt to throw Aleks off of her. All of her moves are countered and it becomes painfully obvious that Aleks has done more underwater combat than her Egypt born ass.

Fareeha’s lungs begin to burn but she’s still unable to break away from Aleks who has wrapped an arm around her waist, the other across her shoulders and hugging her tight against her body. Only a second before true discomfort, Aleks pushes them up and Fareeha’s head breaks the surface with a loud gasp of sweet air.

They float as she catches her breath, Fareeha slowly becoming aware of Alek’s front pressed fully against her back. Aleks muscular arms locked tight, the feeling of Aleks chuckling against her. The water suddenly feels very hot, there’s the throbbing of her heart that echoes much, _much lower._ Embarrassment begins to rise into Fareeha’s cheeks.

She came close to drowning, held at the mercy of Aleks’ amusement. And she fucking liked it.

“I could have drowned.” Fareeha snaps angrily, half real, half trying to mask the desire building in her gut. She actually is slightly peeved; Aleks’ reckless prank could have ended with disaster, but the same arms that inflicted panic moments ago now make her feel oddly at peace in Aleks' embrace.

Aleks’ face nuzzles into the joint of Fareeha’s neck and shoulder, pressing soft kisses of apologies between throaty chuckles.

“I knew you would not, I would not let you drown.” Fareeha can’t tell if they’re words of cockiness, of confidence, of comfort; but she finds herself relaxing further and further into Aleks, letting herself be held up in the water,

No, she wasn’t for swimming, but floating she could do.

“Are you alright, _sokol_ _?”_ There’s a hint of apprehension in Aleks’ voice, fearful at Fareeha’s silence that she has actually crossed a line. 

Fareeha runs her hand down Aleks’ thigh, only able to move the limb from the elbow down due to Aleks’ arm. She doesn’t quite know how to answer, too embarrassed to tell Aleks that she actually liked being held underwater. A new feeling, conflict raging on in her mind.

“I am fine. May we…” Vulnerable, it’s not a game anymore, she begins to feel her affection for Aleks coming to focus in her mind. “Stay like this.”

She whispers so quietly she isn’t even sure if Aleks has heard her. Fareeha half expects the woman to tease her about it and push her back under the water; not that she would really mind that outcome. But Aleks doesn’t, just relaxes a bit herself after hearing the words and continuing to pepper Fareeha’s neck and shoulders with kisses.

Aleks hums some kind of tune, the vibrations sending shivers down Fareeha’s spine. It’s too tender, too warm, too much like of that they swore to each other they wouldn’t feel. This anxiety; foreboding and dangerous emotions she doesn’t want to acknowledge. Surely Aleks' doesn't feel the same, why ruin something that has worked for them all this time?

And they stay like this; Fareeha drowning with her head above the water.

 

* * *

 

The smell is repulsive, Fareeha holds her breath as she helps Aleks carefully scoop all of her fish into a smaller tank so they could clean the original one. She never had pets as a child; her auntie was allergic to fur, not that either of them had the time to care for a pet with her auntie’s job and Fareeha always getting into trouble at school. She had thought of getting a cat once she moved out, or maybe a bird.

But fish, no one ever had fish as pets in Egypt.

“I know you are not happy Zoya.” Aleks apologies to the golden fish thrashing in the net, the last one to leave the large tank and plopped into the clear water of the other. “13, that is all of them.”

Fareeha remains lost as Aleks does her best to explain the cleaning process, soon just going with pointing out all the little trinket that make up the landscape of the tank. She's actually interested as Aleks list off how each of her fish balances out the other, her two snails, the plants to has planted in the tank. They spend a few good hours shuffling the cleaning bot through the pebbles at the bottom. She frowns at the sight of all the small poop that get suctioned up and filtered out.

Why would anyone even keep fish as pets, they don’t even do anything. But then she sees Aleks smiling like a child, making up stories for each of them.

“Zoya escaped clutches of falcon, see her scar on her side. That is why she is always cranky.”

There is actually a trail of broken scales along the side of the palm sized fish. Perhaps some of these stories were not made up.

The water is changed, tested, aquatic plants re-situated, tank rearranged for a new landscape for the animals to explore. It’s tender seeing how much Aleks cares for her pets, giving lines of encouragement as she put them back in one by one.

“Do not give me that look, Moska, your rock is still there, go find it.”

And so with a nod and a grin, they step back to see the spacious tank nice and clean with fish swimming about happily exploring their new surroundings. Aleks takes Fareeha by the hand, tugging her towards the master bath.

There’s nothing like a hot shower together on a cold winter day.

 

* * *

 

“I would like to try something.” Fareeha says after she is finally able to bundle together her frayed nerves.

Aleks looks up at her quizzically, her hands stopping their roaming of Fareeha’s ass sitting atop her waist. Her lips are slightly swollen from their kissing moments before Fareeha pulled back. It doesn’t take much to still Aleks’ movement, especially at the tone of Fareeha’s voice; small, scared, hesitant. All of it setting off alarms in Aleks’ head.

“Mmmm? And what is that?” She asks back, lazily drawing patterns on the small of Fareeha’s back.

Fareeha almost doesn’t answer when another wave of embarrassment overcomes her. This was not them with their usual nights of raw passion, teeth and tell-tale bruises the next day. They would make it up as they go, simply hungry with desire. A way to work off tension, to satisfy a human need, not...not this.

“Do not be afraid.” She’s snapped out of her spiraling mind with lips suddenly on her neck. Aleks looks up with her, eyes full of patience and care. Scared, it all just makes Fareeha more scared.

‘Fuck Buddies’ nothing more.

Something more.

She swallows

She breathes

Trying to come to terms with what she’s about to ask and what she’s trying not to feel in her chest.

“That time in the hot tub, when you pulled me into the water.” Fareeha begins, fingers pawing nervously at the small hairs of Alek’s nape.

“I am sorry, it will not happen again-”

“No.” She cuts Aleks off in mid apology, it’s too far to back out now. “I want to do it again.”

Aleks blinks a few times, surprise on her face, then realization, then sly eagerness. She shifts Fareeha onto her lap, propping herself up fully so she is eye level with her. Again, Fareeha’s expectations are broken; there is no booming laugh or teasing remark. Just a large grin, Alek’s arms wrapped tight around her waist making her feel like they're…

“Tell me, I want to make you happy.”

A little more than just ‘shoelaces’.

 

* * *

 

“We will take it slow.”

They wade around in the shallow water, Fareeha letting herself relax into the feeling of weightlessness she’s only accustomed to feeling while flying. Aleks sits on the other side, patiently watching and waiting as she explores her surroundings. Until Fareeha is comfortable and she paddles her way over to Aleks.

Fareeha’s hands skim over the muscles of Aleks’ stomach, a path they’ve taken many times before but never underwater; never so slowly. The nameless slurry of emotions grows, for all that they’ve done together, something so tender feels so out of place. The water has been turned down a hair but it still makes Fareeha feel to small for her skin. Just treat it like any other time, they're just trying something, not everything has to be laden with emotions and intent.

“What is our safe word?” Aleks pushes herself off the edge and drifts to the middle of the small pool with an arm hooked around Fareeha’s naked waist.

“Red.”

Fareeha’s breaths are growing steadily heavier. Something silver glints beneath the water.

“And if you cannot speak?”

Foam lined handcuffs, purchase made just that morning.

“Tap your thigh two times.”

Aleks pulls her in for a kiss, slow, warm. _Tender_

“Trust me, I will not let you drown.”

Fareeha nods, anxiety fading away to anticipation, nervousness fading to need. Her arm is taken, eased to her back along with the other. Spikes of both desire and fear rampage through her mind as the cuffs click shut, locking her limbs behind her. She cannot feel the pressure of the cuffs, not fully through her prosthetic wrists, but how vulnerable she feels makes every delicate graze upon her body fuel to the fire blazing away within her. Constant panic lodges itself into her throat; Fareeha's not a strong swimmer, even more so with her arms bound behind her back.

She slides her eyes shut, slowly easing herself into the scenario. Fareeha trusts Aleksandra with her life, on and off the battlefield, and now in water she is still new to. Her mind focuses on every point of contact their bodies are making. Aleks broad chest pressed against her back, her nipples tickling the tense muscles. The arm that straps itself across Fareeha’s collarbone holding her tight. Aleks’ thigh nudging itself into place against Fareeha’s hand; there, a precaution, something that helps calm her chattering mind.

Fareeha groans low and breathy as Aleks’ hand splays across of her abs. It ventures lower, deeper, moments before brushing against her clit-

“Breathe.”

And so Fareeha takes a gulp of air before Aleks plunges her beneath the surface. She fights to keep her instincts from kicking in and making her struggle. Aleks’ finger finally touches down, drawing a few firm strokes that are amplified by Fareeha’s inability to gasp and moan. It all piles up so quickly, like a bolt that strikes her heart; unyielding arms that pin her in place, Aleks controlling all aspects down to her breathing.

The burning lust is multiplied tenfold and Fareeha isn’t able to hold back letting out a groan as the weight of it all settles in. The bubbles tickle her face, going unseen by her eyes screwed tight. Seconds of warm darkness and the ball of pleasure pulsing in her gut, expanding further, almost overwhelming, then the burning begins in her lungs. She begins to struggle, halfheartedly, relishing in how fast Aleks tightens her grip to keep her still. A humbling feeling overwhelms her.

And Fareeha’s head breaks the surface, her body instinctively gulps down air. She's finally able to moan freely as a thick finger slips into her snatch. The bonds hold tight, tested not for the hope of escape, but for the thrill of knowing it is not possible.

“Again?” Aleks murmurs above Fareeha’s head, her eyes studying her flushed face.

“Yes.” it comes out as a high whimper that would’ve made Fareeha feel so embarrassed were it not for how _fucking good_ she felt right now.

Fareeha tilts her head back, resting it on Aleks’ collarbone and simply surrenders to the sensations beginning to take hold.

“Breathe”

A lungful of air is quickly drawn in and held.

Under the water she goes. _Surrender_. She reminds herself, the urge to fight coming quieter this time. Fareeha opens her eyes, vision blurry and eyes stinging but she can see the scattered silhouette of Aleks peering down at her from above. It’s better to close them, lose herself to the pressure of the arm across her chest and the now two fingers pumping in and out. Agonizingly slow and she’s unable to buck her hips to ask for more.

Aleks holds her under for a few seconds longer this time, until her lungs are screaming as loudly as her clit. _More_

“More.” Fareeha gasps out the moment she is able to. She feels no shame when Aleks chuckles, just groaning with satisfaction as Aleks complies.

The rhythm is picked up, Aleks using the heel of her palm to hold a constant pressure onto Fareeha’s aching bud. Fareeha sighs softly in appreciation, experimenting with how she can move her hips to help herself along. But it’s fruitless, barely centimeters with Aleks ruthlessly keeping them captive between her hand and hips.

Each time she squirms, she can feel Aleks squeeze tighter until she is only able to move her legs and twist against her unrelenting grasp. Harder the fingers work, winding her up tighter and tighter and-

“Breathe” This time is comes as a command that nearly makes Fareeha whine at what it does to her. But she remembers, takes a breath, and is pushed back under the surface.

Her entire body bucks at the sudden rough pinch that attacks her nipple. A large bubble of air escaping her mouth with her surprised yelp. Don’t breath in, she can’t breath in, the initial lungful cut in half and the burn settles in much quicker. But the arms don’t yield, fingers rolling her nipples between calloused pads.

The hand between her legs quickens, soon, a third finger joins in. It takes a few thrusts before she can fully accommodate the new stretch, each thrust sending Fareeha higher than ever before. Every nerve in her body is alight with a cacophony of feelings; fear, lust, panic, pleasure, need and Fareeha’s struggling to keep her mind level and _not breathe in._

 _Hold out_ _._ Her mind abuzz begging for air. Seconds before she’s about to tap out, Aleks brings her back up.

“ _Fuck.”_ Fareeha hisses out desperate. Her pants and moans are the only things heard in the room, echoing off the tile walls as Aleks comes closer and closer to bringing her to completion.

Fareeha snaps her chin to her chest, moaning loudly, the hand never stopping it’s offensive on her breasts. Sharp lances of pain entangled with the throbbing her her sex; it all begins to short circuit her brain. Her sobs of pleasure growing higher in pitch, trashing but not getting far. The helplessness makes her feel so hot, so-

“Close” _She’s so fucking close._

“Breathe” One more time, she knows what coming.

Fareeha takes the largest breath yet, to the point that her lungs complain before she is thrust under the water. Necessary, she gave the signal, to be held under until she comes.

It is a sort of a limbo, a race, uncertain whether she wants to come quickly so she could breathe again or draw it out and ride the tremors. Fareeha doesn’t have a lot of time to contemplate it with Aleks’ fingers plunging in rough and fast, barely giving her enough time to recover between each thrusts. The hand at Fareeha’s chest palms her breast, trapping her nipple between two fingers while squeezing every so often. She opens her eyes and sees Aleks beneath the surface with her, watching her as she becomes undone.

So much

The hold on her body tightens almost coming close to crushing the air in her lungs that's clawing to get out. Unable to move, to struggle, to breathe. Surrender to the mercy of Aleks, _surrender._

Her mouth falls open, a stream of bubbles trickling out.

So

The fingers keep pumping

Fucking

Aleks keeps watching, waiting for either the taps on her thigh or-

Fareeha comes with a shout lost in a cloud of bubbles, thrashing to the best of her ability. The searing burn in her chest and the intensity of her release blinds her. Wave after wave, she feels like she’s falling but held tight in Aleks arms.

She comes up, screaming out Aleks’ name.

But the fingers keep going, the orgasm keeps coming and Fareeha is powerless to stop it.

“Breathe” Hurried, she almost doesn’t hear it past her cries.

And once more she goes under, heart pounding hard against her ribs. The breath she brings with her is quickly lost in a reckless pillar of bubbles. Seconds later and her body is screaming for air.

Again Aleks brings her back up, Fareeha still trembling, still gasping and _still_ riding out the waves.

“Breathe”

Again, breathless and shoved under the water, trying to keep herself together as her orgasm finally begins to taper off. Fareeha’s mind drifts as weightless as her body, at last able to control herself and hold some of the air she drew in.

The seconds pass, peaceful almost, mind humming, no, Aleks is humming; vibrating, soothing against her back.

Gently, she is brought back up, taking down deep gulps of air between winded curses. Everything calms down, safe, no more panic, shuddering against Aleks. Fareeha doesn’t know the name of the song that Aleks is humming, perhaps one day she’ll ask. But for now, it fills in the silence between her soft pants.

The cuffs fall away, their collision with the pool floor reverberating through the water. Though her arms now free, Aleks continues to hold her as she rests comfortably atop Alek’s chest. Still humming, Fareeha’s eyelids growing heavier and heavier.

“Was that good?” Aleks asks after a while, causing Fareeha to crack her eyes back open.

Never has she heard Aleks so concerned, so...tender

“Yes.” She eases herself off and around, her feet touching the bottom of the pool for the first time since they started. “You were wonderful.”

Cupping her hands on the underside of Alek’s jaw, Fareeha pulls her in for a kiss. And then her mind registers it; how relieved Aleks looks at her confirmation, how gentle all of it is. Their bodies pressed flush together beneath the surface of the warm water.

Her heart pounds with a different feeling. Something to stems up from her chest and gets caught in her throat. It makes her want to smile and kiss Aleks over and over again, not roughly but with quiet murmurs and cozy blankets. A smile she wants to see on the transport, in the locker rooms, in bed beside her.

It scares her, this affection, this...

“I love you.” Fareeha says before she can stop herself, perhaps not wanting to stop herself.

For a few endless seconds, Aleks doesn’t respond, looking at her wide-eyed in shock. A mistake, of course, Fareeha read this all wrong. Her stomach sinks to a bottomless pit. Aleks is overly friendly to everyone, not just her, they’ve talked about this.

They swore not to feel this way.

Aleks pulls her in for another kiss so long it feels like the end but a smile so wide that brightens the room. Tears in her eyes or maybe it's the pool water.

“I love you too.”

Something new, a conversation that’ll make them a little more than just ‘shoelaces’.


End file.
